Bereavement
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Having only spent three hours in the Portal Realm, the light red dragonoid Parker Dooley is guided by Aslan back to the planet Zafna, where he meets an old friend. But are the terrible rumors true about Qua'ra? And what of Parker Dooley and Qua'ra friendship? Sequel to 'Transparent' and 'For King and Country'.
1. A Family Reunion

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_, _The Chronicles of Narnia_, "Star Wars", and "The Shannara Chronicles". They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, George Lucas, Disney, Terry Brooks, MTV, and Spike. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material, including original characters and original locations, belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the first part of my Moral Compass mini fanfiction series, part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. :)

This is the last mini-series for my First Age Anthology, before we move onto the Second Age Series, which could wind up being another Anthology. :) My OMCs Parker Dooley and Alindor will unite in this mini-series. Expect to see OCs and canon characters in this series, too, just like in my previous fanfics. :)

Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

_Hours Before Alindor Enters the Portal Realm…_

Parker Dooley slept peacefully next to his spirit wife, who was alive in the Portal Realm, Elizabeth Bowler-Dooley, more commonly known as Eliza for short by her darling dragonoid husband, Parker Dooley.

Parker was a light red dragonoid with a thin, muscular, humanoid, lizard-like body, no wings, and a dragon-like head. He had a short snout with a tipped end that pointed up towards the sky. His eyes were yellow and cat-like. His ears were long, red, and furry, protruding next to his short, curvy, and wavy grey horns. He had three-fingered frills residing on the sides of his head, with black tips at the end of the frills. His fingernail claws were black, resided on his fingers and his toes, and were often retracted unless he was in a battle against some foul creature or enemy. His spikes were black and ran all the way down his back to his medium-sized tail, which curled around his feet.

As Maranguan, Parker earned red eyes with pinkish hues in the whites of his eyes. As Maranguan transformed back into Parker Dooley, his eyes were yellow, less pink in the whiteness of his eyes, but with a red swirling mist in his yellow irises. Scattered about his scaly red body and head were bruises, burns, and jagged cuts.

In his human-hobbit form, Parker resembled his hobbit brother-in-law Tobias, his hobbit-shapeshifter great-grandson Terrence Dooley, and Frodo Baggins, who he only just met at the Chesapeake Manor, upon which Parker put Frodo into a sleeping trance, where the poor hobbit woke up not remembering Parker, Terrence, or even how he got to the Chesapeake Manor in the first place.

Parker, in his human-hobbit form, had bright blue eyes, a cleft in his chin, pale skin, fair elvish features, and soft, thick, curly dark brown hair resting on his head and the tops of his feet. Parker had to admit he liked this form tremendously. If there was one form he could settle into, then it would be his human-hobbit form, should there be a final time in which he made a last shapeshift into whatever form he chose.

Parker wore a white shirt, long brown breeches, tan suspenders, and a blue cloak, which kept him warm while sleeping inside the gazebo. Next to him was his wife, Eliza, and she was lovely. Eliza had a thin frame, pale skin, brunette hair, and green eyes, the greenest eyes Parker ever witnessed. She still wore the same dark green dress that she wore when she met with Parker Dooley in Kyrria, showing him his present, where Parker learned, after meeting with Tobias, that he needed to leave Kyrria and head back to the Portal Realm, should he wish for his great-granddaughter Autumn to live.

It was one night that changed him, made him believe the spirits knew what they were doing, including Maranguan, his mysterious evil/good/neutral self. Maranguan told him he would return and that Parker couldn't contain him forever. Ever since Parker Dooley's failure against battling the Sith Emperor Vitiate, Parker kept Maranguan locked inside his heart. It was the only way he could be good and still maintain control of his mysterious dark half.

Now, now it just seemed like he would soon fail to keep Maranguan locked in his heart forever. Was there any hope he could survive this? His wife died because of Vitiate because Parker had to save his wife from Vitiate's Force Powers and failed to do that! Now, Eliza was dead and it was all Parker's fault! It was all Vitiate's fault, too, since he was the one who killed Eliza, and yet someone else killed Vitiate. Parker didn't know who killed Vitiate, but they must have had a very good reason for doing so.

Parker wouldn't know until he looked up Vitiate's fate on a holoterminal. For now, with Autumn Dooley, Parker's great-granddaughter, was safe and sound, Parker could live on knowing his family bloodline would survive for another Age. Only time would tell where the spirits would send him next, but he would be ready for anything.

.

Parker awoke, feeling a sense of calm and peace. The dream he had was so vivid, almost as if he was there!

There was the Portal Realm, the realm he was currently at, with its vibrant colors brown, blue, purple, green, and yellow rippling across the grassy landscape and its gigantic mountainside. A purplish-dark blue sky loomed overhead, welcoming the calmness of the realm. There were portals with their colorful rims. These portals changing shape and size, their mirrors rippling like glass, water, or covered in a misty surface.

Parker looked at one portal, revealing the hobbit Frodo Baggins, the hobbit who resembled Parker's hobbit-human self, wandering about in a cave. Something was chasing him, but what? Parker didn't understand. The light red dragonoid tried calling out to his descendant, but Frodo couldn't hear him. Parker had no choice. He would have to enter the portal and prevent Frodo from running into any trouble.

"You can't help," Tobias, the hobbit who resembled Parker's human-hobbit self and Frodo, approached the light red dragonoid, forcing Parker to look at him. "You see the memory that has transpired, but hasn't come to pass yet."

"What's going on? What's about to happen here?" Parker asked, confused.

"Don't worry. You'll see. Visit the Chesapeake Manor after your exploits with Alindor are over," Tobias said, touching the light red dragonoid's shoulder. "For now, wake up and start the day knowing Frodo won't come to harm… yet."

That was how Parker woke up. His first sensation was peacefulness, but that slowly changed to doubt. He didn't know why Frodo would show up in his dream, but it had to mean something. Maybe they would meet again at the Chesapeake Manor. Maybe they wouldn't.

Who knew, right?

Parker pressed a gentle scaly red hand against his wife's cheek, giving it a soft peck that turned into a much longer kiss. He released her, gently, causing his wife to giggle and open her eyes.

"We've been sleeping in the gazebo, haven't we?" Eliza asked, jolting awake upon realizing they had been outdoors the whole time. "What?" She looked around, frightened, while Parker chuckled. "It's not funny, Parker."

"What? We've only been asleep for two hours," Parker admitted with a smirk.

"Have we?" Eliza sighed, warmly. She rested her head against Parker's shoulder, breathing in his scent of beef and charcoal. He sure smelled soothing. "I hardly noticed."

"Well," Parker grinned in satisfaction, "I'm grateful to have fallen asleep in your arms, Eliza. For once, I nearly forgot all the dangers in my life and what awaits me."

Eliza looked up at him, kissing him on the cheek. "You'll always be my husband." She smirked. "I still can't believe you chose me. Your wife, who is also a spirit now."

Parker met her gaze. She was so beautiful, it made him blush.

"I will always choose you," Parker said with a smirk. "That's one thing Tobias has forgotten about dragonoids. We choose our mates. Our life mates. That's who we choose and who we stay with, whether they're a spirit or not." He added, serious, "I mean, I could choose to date, be with someone else, but it won't be the same," he looked at her sincerely, kissing her forehead, "because I choose you. I can't let you take that away from me. We're meant to be together. Of course, you knew that, too."

"Oh. I didn't know it was permanent," Eliza said, kindly.

"Oh, trust me, it _is_ permanent," Parker said with a sigh. "I mean, I'll date like you wanted," he shrugged, facing her again, "but I will always choose you in the end."

Eliza smiled, massaging his muscular arm, and resting her head against his shoulder once more as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Parker didn't want to be away from his darling wife for long. Did he have to leave her again? Hopefully, once the Shadow Empire was taken down, things would go back to normal. Or would they?

If Qua'ra was still alive, she'd be left homeless. Where would she go? Was she as bad as everyone said she was? She did want the throne and became Empress. Did it go to her head?

"Come on," Eliza said, kissing him on the cheek and making him blush. "We should head back. Tobias and Aslan must be worried about us. We've been gone for too long."

"Well," Parker pulled her back down to him. "I'm sure they can wait. I mean, we can sleep in longer. How about that?" He grinned, mischievously.

Eliza giggled again. Oh, he loved making her smile! It was the best thing in the world!

"No, seriously." Eliza kissed him twice more on the cheek. "We should go."

Parker sighed. He hated moments like this.

"All right. We'll do things your way," he said, not wanting to argue with her.

"Great!" Eliza said, taking his light red scaly hand and leading him out of the gazebo, where their muscles aching, after sleeping on the gazebo's floor for two hours straight.

.

Parker followed Eliza to a stone basin, where Tobias, who resembled Parker and the hobbit Frodo Baggins, poured crystal-clear water into the basin. The golden-brown Great Lion of Narnia called Aslan observed Tobias do this, before grinning from ear to ear at the sight of Parker and Eliza together.

"Welcome back, Parker and Eliza Dooley!" Aslan said, joyously.

"What's there to celebrate?" Tobias asked, shrewdly. He stopped pouring water into the basin, observing Parker and Eliza in his own way. "You two have been gone an awfully long time!" He smirked. "We don't have houses in this Portal Realm. At least, not yet we don't. Tell me, what have you two been doing for the past three hours?"

"Dancing," Parker and Eliza said in unison.

"Kissing," Eliza added, smiling at her dragonoid beau.

"And sleeping together," Parker said with a smile. "Well, that's all we were doing was sleeping together. Nothing happened."

"Well good," Tobias said, annoyed. "I'm glad nothing happened, but then…" he looked on at the dark-haired lass wearing a white dress, waving at him. It was Janet. Oh, his lovely Janet! He smiled and waved at her, before looking around and facing Parker, Eliza, and Aslan again. "What?"

"Nothing happened between you two? You and Janet, Tobias?" Parker asked, teasingly.

"Ha ha ha! Very funny, Parker!" Tobias said, shaking his head.

"Alright," Aslan said, calmly. He turned to Parker, noticing the light red dragonoid's happy expression turned to calmness and worriment.

"Aslan, what is it?" Parker asked, concerned.

"There is a task I need you to perform," Aslan said, still calm.

"What? Are you taking me back to the Land of Talking Animals? Is Alindor expecting me?" Parker asked, wondering if he would really have to go back to the Land of Talking Animals.

"No. No, you are not going to the Land of Talking Animals yet. Alindor is expecting you, but your time to meet him will come soon," Aslan said with confidence.

Parker nodded silently. He couldn't expect anything less. "Then where are you sending me? Where do I have to go? Who do I have to meet?"

"Your old friend, Qua'ra Holdo," Aslan said, sincerely.

"Qua'ra? I thought she was dead! Unless my great-grandson Terrence was correct. I… I don't know what to think." Parker shook his head. The shock of hearing his old apprentice and best friend, Qua'ra Holdo, still alive spelled doom for him. He looked at Aslan with serious eyes. "I cannot believe she's still alive. What if she hurts me or my friends? What if she does that?"

"Parker," Aslan said, calming the dragonoid down, "in order for you to understand, you must look beyond what the rumors say about Qua'ra. There will come a time when the Shadow Empire will fall, and you will see that it does happen."

"But how am I to know when that is? What do I get out of this, Aslan?" Parker asked, concerned.

"Only time will tell. The truth will reveal itself to you, in good time," Aslan said, blowing on him and allowing a gold-rimmed portal to reveal itself in front of the basin. "Now go, and waste no time. Learn what you can about Qua'ra and report it back to me. You will have another chance to face Qua'ra after this meeting is finished. I promise you that. Go. GO!"

Parker jumped in angst. He looked at Eliza, kissed her on the lips, released her and let go of her hand, before departing through the portal, leaving Eliza and Tobias alone with Aslan.

"Now, we wait," Aslan said, as the portal returned to its normal state.

Eliza looked at the portal, hoping Aslan was right.

*.*.*

**References:**

Vitiate comes from the MMO video game, "Star Wars: The Old Republic".

-x-

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Innocent or Guilty?

Parker left the portal, half-expecting the planet Zafna to stay the same. That is if Zafna had stayed the same. He gasped in awe at the sight of the pearly white temples, now covered with dirt. The temples' walls were a bit chiseled off in some areas, making the temples look like they had been around for a hundred years or more.

Well, the temples probably were that old by now. He looked down at the thatched houses and the marketplace standing before him. There were so many scarred lions and lionesses here. Hardly anyone was human or even different creatures.

Parker snickered a little in astonishment. So, the scarred lions and lionesses had officially taken over the planet Zafna, or at least this part of this planet.

He looked up as a woman with a thin frame, short straight hair, pale skin that was a little lighter than Parker remember her skin being, and green eyes that sparkled like diamonds walked out of the main temple. This woman, now with grey hairs protruding in her beautiful hair, wore a long-sleeved dark brown tunic, brown pants, and black boots. No. This fair lady couldn't believe the girl he trained, the girl he knew since his time as Maranguan! Or was she?

The woman clapped her hands in excitement upon seeing him. She was clearly impressed with him.

"Well, well, well. Parker Dooley has returned!" the woman smiled, greeting Parker with ease. "I'm Qua'ra. Qua'ra Holdo. I'm sorry. I would greet you sooner, but I'm afraid my husband Gore is dead. Valo Ensi followed after a brutal attack by the Renegade Alliance. My sisters, Melena, Kat'ka, and Zeena, along with my brother Tack, are all that remain of my family." She lowered her head in shame. "My children have grown. I have grandchildren and great-grandchildren, but I'm still here, young as ever!" She chuckled. "I am still the owner of the Shadow Empire, an empire that I can no longer keep. Surely, you knew that. That's why Aslan sent you here, wasn't it?"

"The rumors said you were evil. They want the Shadow Empire to fall," Parker said, timid and unsure if he could trust her.

"Well Parker, you'll find no enemies here. Only true friends willing to help each other," Qua'ra said, curtly.

Parker looked around the area in confusion. "I see your army grows. What of them?"

"After the last war against the Renegade Alliance, an alliance that is now overrun with the Big Cats, the Shadow Empire falls to ruins, all thanks to the leader of the Land of Talking Animals herself. Her name is Melisandre. She's not what you think she is. She's in league with Aslan. She's good, don't get me wrong, but the new idea the Renegade Alliance has, since rescuing you, is for the Shadow Empire to fall. We know this to be true." Qua'ra said, handing him a red apple that she paid for.

"Why are you telling me this now? Out in the open?" Parker asked, suspicious of her. "Aren't you afraid someone evil might come and destroy this temple?"

"If you want to uncover the truth, I'll let you look at the holorecordings in the War Room. It hasn't changed. It's still the same, but I am not to blame for the Shadow Empire's fall." She sighed. "There's a war spreading between the Big Cats. Some of us have taken measures to see to it that those of us scarred lions and lionesses who are shapeshifters leave the First Age and go rogue, while there is still time."

"And why should I trust you? You might kill me," Parker said, profoundly.

"Parker, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done so. All of this information, that I've told you about, is common knowledge amongst us scarred lions and lionesses. We're your allies. We can help you, if you'll let us," Qua'ra said, keenly. She added, "I'm sorry. Maybe you'll want to eat first. You look famished."

Parker munched on the apple, savoring it. Interesting. The apple was still good. It wasn't poisoned. He looked at Qua'ra, who smiled at him.

"What about all that talk about you being the Empress of this Empire? You seemed desperate to take the throne," Parker said, interested.

"Aren't all cats like that? We're sneaky. We come up with all sorts of wicked things. Some of us need to learn to forgive past wounds," Qua'ra said, curtly. She asked him while bringing him inside the temple. "I wanted to tell you that I was alive, but then those nasty rumors spread about me. This isn't some game and I'm tired of being treated like the bad guy. Since when do lions and lionesses with scars claim to be evil? The broken ones always carry secrets, sometimes admitting to them freely, if they want."

She faced Parker, the second they were in the large war room, with its massive holoterminals and places to sit down and talk. "I didn't start this war between the Big Cats of the Land of Talking Animals. They're responsible for the raids that occurred there before we left during the Second Shapeshifter's Migration. The first migration occurred, right before the First World was destroyed."

"What raids?" Parker asked, confused.

"A female snow leopard, Melisandre, was given the task by Aslan to raid the various kingdoms of the Land of Talking Animals," Qua'ra pulled out a map on the holoterminal, showing the Land of Talking Animals and the snow leopard named Melisandre. "Melisandre won those lands. The realm belongs to her now and to the Big Cats, but there's an issue that needs to be dealt with promptly." She sighed in despair. "So, the Shadow Empire has finally started to fall, with you being here." She shook her head. "I knew the rumors weren't untrue. This is all Melisandre's doing and the Big Cats will continue the rift, until something is done about it! Melisandre's already taken care of Jine's family. They're nothing now. The Shadow Empire is the next to fall!"

"What do you want me to do? I thought you were evil! You sounded desperate!" Parker asked a little convinced by her.

"Not everything is as you seem, but I am not evil. I'll prove it, if you want. For now, stay here. I'll come and find you when you're done," Qua'ra said, leaving the War Room. As she walked out of the room, she murmured aloud. "It's all coming down! How could Melisandre do this? Ahhh!" The doors closed as she screamed.

Parker was left alone.


	3. Holorecordings

Parker looked around the War Room in angst and despair. He wasn't allowed to leave. What if Qua'ra was evil? What if she wasn't? Either way, he couldn't stay here.

What was that on the holoterminal? He read the description of Melisandre and Qua'ra, attempting to discover who they were nowadays.

So far, he had nothing. Qua'ra and Melisandre were so similar, but then so was Jine, the Oriental Cat, and look at what happened to her. Was Jine's leadership taken from her? Was she no longer a Queen of the Land of Talking Animals? If that was true, then who was this Melisandre? And why were the Big Cats spouting a war against themselves?

Either way, something sinister was going on that he hadn't been aware of since leaving the time Before the First Age.

Parker collapsed on a chair, unable to do much except stare at Melisandre's images of her raiding the various kingdoms in the Land of Talking Animals. There was something else, too, something he overlooked. Qua'ra was making negotiations with Melisandre on the holo. They were in league with each other! Oh no! Parker needed to escape the planet Zafna before it was too late!

He was about to stand up, when he saw another couple of holorecordings, showing the planet Zafna in great danger! Melisandre's lions and lionesses moved in, blocking the scarred lions and lionesses from leaving the planet. The other beings and creatures already left the planet. Qua'ra and her family were trapped!

"Please!" Qua'ra cried out in the holorecording. "You have to stop this! You don't know what you're doing! Parker will return. You'll see!"

"Parker?" Melisandre chuckled. "His hundredth year hasn't come up yet. The Land of Talking Animals has fallen into nomadic ways, believing their new king will come and save them. I'm afraid your time as the Empress of the Shadow Empire is coming to an end." Melisandre signed a paper, showing it to Qua'ra. "There. I signed it. Now," she took the paper from Qua'ra, "the Shadow Empire will see to its last days the moment your friend and once Emperor, Parker Dooley, shows up. The moment he does, the Shadow Empire will fall. Oh, you'd better prepare for the worst, Qua'ra or should I say Scar-ra? Your tribe of scarred lions and lionesses will be disbanded, your army will be no more, and I will have full control of this planet."

Melisandre sniffed the air. "I may give this world a new name before I go. I shall call it, and the second the Shadow Empire's destroyed, this world will be mine to call, Teremode. It will no longer be Zafna, but Teremode." She smiled, menacingly. "You had better be prepared for the Shapeshifter's Migration. I doubt your army will survive what's coming. Buh bye now!" She walked onto her ship, departing as the holorecording ended with Qua'ra collapsed on her knees in agony.

Parker couldn't believe what he saw. Melisandre was the villain in all of this? His coming meant the end of the Shadow Empire? He finished eating his apple, before proceeding towards the door out of the War Room. He couldn't take this anymore.

He needed to leave Zafna now and find Aslan sooner than later!


	4. A Change in Heart

Parker ran into Qua'ra, before taking off again. He couldn't speak to her, not after what he just saw! He had to leave Zafna, before he lost his life, too. How could this happen? It was almost as if Aslan foresaw this coming to his Shadow Empire—now Qua'ra's Empire!

"PARKER!" Qua'ra shouted, trying to slow him down.

Parker wouldn't slow down. He had to leave. He had to be quick before he lost his footing again.

And so, he ran, sliding down a corridor and a corridor there in search of the exit. As he ran, blasters shot at him. He did his best to evade them, landing behind a pile of rubble in an effort to calm down.

"Ow!" He yelped. He looked at his arm. There was a hole in his sleeve, revealing a burn mark with some blood dripping out from the wound. His arm throbbed, making it difficult for him to do anything to cleanse it.

Oh, what was he to do now?

_Trust your instincts, Parker! Don't let your guard down!_ Aslan's voice riveted through the air, drawing Parker back to reality.

The light red dragonoid checked his wound again. There was blood dripping freely from the wound, but much of it was healed. He didn't want to stare at the red stains on his white sleeve, for he feared the worst would come. He looked up again, noticing the blaster fire had slowed down until it eventually ceased.

By that time, his wound had completely closed and healed. He already felt a whole lot better now.

"Parker, I just want to talk! If you'll come out, we can explain things! I need you to understand who Melisandre was, what she's been doing to the realms and to the worlds!" Qua'ra shouted, trying to reason with him.

"A good friend wouldn't scare people! That's not how friendships work!" Parker cried, intensely.

Qua'ra laughed. "Wouldn't scare people? Parker, you frightened me when you were Maranguan. Don't forget! That's how our friendship started!" She asked, reasonably, "Parker, if you come out, we can discuss this. Please don't leave me alone again. You'll start a chain reaction that could very well end this Shadow Empire. Is that what you want? To lose the only empire we ever built? What about my family?"

Parker stood up, staring at his friend in agony. "What would you choose? The Shadow Empire will fall either way! It was this way before I came to the First Age! Think about that!" He added, sharply, "We used to be friends, Qua'ra. Are we still like that now?"

Qua'ra nodded. Parker didn't like the silence, but it happened anyway.

"You're treading down a dark path, but I suppose these temples started crumbling before you came," Qua'ra said, knowing she had to let him go. "We're still friends, Parker! Even if you cannot see that yet. I still have a good heart! I didn't abandon you! You left to fight Vitiate, but you didn't return here until now. That was your choice, but it's also my fault that I didn't go with you. So now, we both have to pay the price for our mistakes.

"Go! Learn the truth. Find Alindor. You'll see I'm right," Qua'ra said, watching as a gold-rimmed portal appear behind Parker.

"Thank you. I won't forget this kindness," Parker said, turning to the portal and getting ready to walk through it.

"When you see Aslan," Qua'ra said, getting the light red dragonoid's attention, "tell him I'm sorry it ended this way. I blame Jine for starting this chain reaction, really. It's not your fault."

Parker faced her, knowing she spoke the truth. Even he had to admit that maybe the rumors were untrue about her, that there was still good in her.

"So Jine's responsible for this?" Parker said. Qua'ra nodded. Parker added, "I'll see to it she'll pay for what she's done."

"Just not out of revenge, right?" Qua'ra asked, curiously.

"It won't be out of vengeance, but she will pay for what she did to me and now to you," Parker said, giving her a small grin. "I'll see you soon, and then I'll help you flee this planet before something happens to it."

"Good luck, Parker Dooley. May we meet again," Qua'ra said, watching Parker escape the temple via portal.

Qua'ra didn't know what happened, but one thing was clear: they couldn't go back to the way things were. Some things were bound to change eventually.


	5. Acquaintances

This is the last chapter for this story. :')

*.*.*

Parker arrived in the Portal Realm, beside himself with worry. So much was happening to him all at once. First, he had to leave Kyrria, just so his great-great-grandchild Autumn Dooley could survive, and now this?

How much more did he have to suffer through?

He took in deep breaths, as he made his way to the stone basin. He clasped the stone rim of the basin, trying to gather his thoughts. Wasn't there a day when his life could slow down? Just for a moment. Why did all this have to occur in his late 40s and early 50s?

"Hey Parker, you all right?" Tobias asked, pulling Parker away from the basin. It was then that Parker grabbed Tobias' waistcoat, dragging the poor hobbit against the basin in fury and worriment. "Whoa whoa! What did I do?"

"Why do you send me on one crazy quest after another?" Parker asked, intensely, his red eyes beginning to resurface. "Huh? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Parker, release him!" Eliza screamed loudly.

Parker retracted, his eyes returning to their yellow color. He let go of Tobias' waistcoat, troubled over what he'd done. "I'm sorry. Maranguan's coming back. I don't have much time before he returns."

Tobias nodded. Eliza couldn't believe this. The creature who Parker was holding in inside him was resurfacing. Why?

"Isn't there a way we can stop Maranguan before he comes back?" Eliza asked, cautiously.

"No!" Parker hushed. "I'm afraid there's not." He sighed in agony. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do." He collapsed on the grassy ground, agonizing over what he'd just went through. "What am I to do?"

"Tell me what you learned first before we talk about Maranguan," Tobias asked, calmly.

Parker looked up at Tobias, seeing the concern in his eyes. Deep down, he knew Tobias was good, but Maranguan just wanted to come out and play. Was it always meant to be like this?

Was there no hope for our poor dragonoid? Parker feared he might not get the answers he sought.

He nodded, deciding to trust Tobias' word.

"Melisandre's responsible for this. Aslan sent her to cause the Land of Talking Animals to fall into ruin. I need to go there to find out what's happening, and if there's a way to free Qua'ra and her family, before the temples fall," Parker explained the situation to them.

"Maybe Qua'ra and her family could stay here," Eliza suggested. "We could find them safe shelter in the next Age. The Second Age. I hear it's different than what we've went through, but maybe there's hope."

"All right, but those who are surviving to the Third Age need to come here. That's all I ask for," Tobias said, calmly.

"What of Alindor? What of him? Should he know Melisandre's doings? Who is he anyway?" Parker asked, confused.

"Alindor's here," Aslan said, revealing a golden house cat standing beside him.

Parker stared at the golden house cat in shock. This golden house cat wore brown robes. Strange. But maybe there was more to this golden house cat than met the eye.

"Parker Dooley, meet Alindor," Aslan said, calmly. "It seems Qua'ra already heard rumors about him, ever since he entered the Land of Talking Animals. Rumors don't leave the Shadow Empire. They enter it. That's how Qua'ra found out about our new friend. Alindor, the Druid King, meet Parker Dooley. He's also called Maranguan when he's evil."

Parker and Alindor stared at each other in silence for a few moments. Neither knew what to say, but both knew something was afoot that they weren't telling the other. In the end, they both knew what to say.

"Hi," Alindor said, timidly, wondering if this was right.

"Hello," Parker said, ending the conversation right then and there.

*.*.*

**References:**

Kyrria is the kingdom in Gail Carson Levine's book, _Ella Enchanted_.

-x-

Well, that was a straightforward ending. :)

Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

Next story, Parker follows Alindor to the Land of Talking Animals. So, it should be interesting. :)

I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

_Aria Breuer_


End file.
